etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Synojca/Blog na konkurs Temat: Las
Słoneczny dzień, lekki, przyjemny wiaterek leci przez puszczę, zarośniętą przez sosny, brzozy, jedlice, świerki, z mniejszych roślin przez wrzosy, mchy, muchomory czerwone, borowiki, prawdziwki, chrobotek, stokrotki, jagody, maliny, truskawki, poziomki, konwalie, narecznice, fiołki i różne trawy oraz rośliny, których nie wymieniłem. Trójka grzywaczy wzniosła się w niebo, wiewiórki i dzięcioły patrzyły co się dzieje. Drzewo zostaje ścięte. Dwójka panów w hełmach i czarnych mundurach, patrzy na prace drwali. -Hej! Hej! Kim jesteście?! Nie można tu ścinać drzew! - rzekła to kobieta w okularach, idąca w kierunku dwóch mężczyzn. -Jestem generał Tüchtgas, a to mój kolega, również generał, Połaniecki -powiedział wskazując dłonią na przyjaciela- Wycinamy drzewa w imię powstania, jeśli nie wiesz, to jest wojna domowa. Potrzebujemy tych drzew do budowy umocnień, budynków i na opał, a te Forstwag... -Ale to jest puszcza! Te tereny są nietknięte od czasów króla Kazimierza Wilkowyjca! Bez pozwolenia króla nie można tutaj ścinać, a nawet z pozwoleniem to tylko nieliczne drzewa. -Hmm, jak sądzę z panią, nie da się porozmawiać -rzekł ze smutkiem, wąsaty generał Tüchtgas. Klasnął i uniósł dwa palce w górę. Wtem podeszła dwójka żołnierzy.- Proszę zabrać tą panią, z terenów naszych działań. Dwójka panów poszła bliżej Forstwagenów, omawiając jakieś rzeczy, zapewne plany wycinki, a kobieta, widząc dwójke żołnierzy, odeszła do swej leśniczówki. Pół godziny później, Forstwageny zaczęły coraz większą wycinke, część z nich budowała palisady, ludzie tworzyli okopy i posterunek na drodze. Jedna z maszyn podeszła do brzozy, chwyciła ręką z szczypcami, a drugą ręką odcinała pień. Dwójka ludzi, robotnik i żołnierz, patrzyli jak majestatyczna machina pracuje. Kłęby dymu wylatywały, z dwóch rur spalinowych, do góry. Operator wykonał ruch wajchą i drzewo zostało odcięte. Wtem, część pnia trzymana, przez Forstwagen, zaczęła pękać na pół, zaczęło się walić w kierunku dwójki mężczyzn. Robotnik zaczął z przerażeniem biec coraz szybciej w kierunku drogi, a żółnierz stał w osłupieniu. Brzoza zgniotła uzbrojonego człowieka, a gałąź, przygniotła pracownika. Każdy myślał, że robotnik uciekł z zasięgu korony drzewa. Ludzie podbiegli, zaczęli odsuwać i łamać gałęzie. Zauważyli martwego mężczyzne który miał wbitą ostrą gałąź w czaszkę. Drugi Forstwagen podszedł, ludzie brali topory, by wyjąć zwłoki żołnierza. Kobieta wracając do leśniczówki, była smutna, a zarazem zła i bezradna, bezsilna, że jej las, obok którego żyje jest niszczony, zwłaszcza w sercu puszczy. Tak szła w milczeniu, słysząc tylko jak jeleń w odali ryczy, ponieważ był to jedyny odgłos który był na tyle głośny, by mogła usłyszeć w swej rozpaczy... Oprócz pędu koni. Podniosła swą głowę i popatrzyła w prawo, zobaczyła grupkę kawalerzystów. Wystraszona chciała biec, lecz wykonała kilka kroków, a jeźdzcy już do niej podjechali. Pierwsi już rechotali, mówili coś ale ona tego nie rozumiała. -Czo ta porabia tu? -powiedział czołowy jeździec, wyglądal na 30-40 latka, przez wąs, głos i blizne. -Idę do leśniczówki. -odpowiedziała bojąc się, przecież nie znała ich, pierwzy raz widziała takich jeźdzców, z takim akcentem i językiem. -Jaka jesto leśniczawnka? Gdzie ta leża? Lasowa jesta? -No leśniczówka to dom w le... -Wiem czo ta leśniczawka, ale jaka jesto dom w lesie? -wtrącił się tłumacząc. -No... Jestem leśnikiem. A co wy tu tak wogóle robicie?!? -Robicie? Wogla? Mytu? -zdziwił się wąsaty- Ta chceta mytu?! Kimta? Przecie lasowa jesta! Wydecie o co niemta? -powiedział do swych towarzyszy. -Ta ne chceta myta! Ta ne we co porobimy tu. Zadawajta nasmy pytania! -rzekł chłop z pistoletem kołowym w ręce, posiadający wąs, zaczynający się od bokobrodu a kończący zwisający na przeciwnym poliku i uszanke. -Aaaaaa! -odpowiedział prowadzący-nasmy powstańcy! Czy wieta, gdzie leża enteta? -Enteta? -rzekła dziewczyna. -Wrogowie! Ci! jakta? Tuchtag i Polaniecki! -powiedział energicznie posiadacz uszanki. -Tüchtgas? Połaniecki? Ci powstańcy? Tacy z hełmami szpiczastymi, czapkami z oznaczeniami czerwonymi? -No! No! Gdzie leża? Gdzie leża wrogowie! -rzekł ponownie, podnosząc wyżej pistolet. -No leżą w centrum puszczy. Drogą na lewo. -powiedziała wystraszona.-Robią wyrąb lasu. -Porobioni rąbanke lesu! Słyszelimy?! Porobioni rąbanke lesu! Głupci! -wrzasnął do kompanów dowodzący i splunął na ziemie, prawie na mieszkane lasu. Inni zaczęli krzyczeć, śmiać się, pluć na ziemię oraz strzelać z broni.- Chłopy! Wieta gdzie głupci. Rąbanke porobiwy nim! Jazda! Wtem pięcio osobowa grupa pojechała drogą, którą dziewczyna szła kilka, a może kilkadziesiąt minut temu, straciła poczucie czasu. Pozostał tylko były prowadzący odziału. Schylił się i wziął leśniczke na konia. Koń wykonał kilka kroków. -To gdzieta mieszka? -powiedział do wystraszonej dziewczyny. Po krótkiej chwili odpowiedziała, była zszokowona, nie dość że wycinają jej las, to jacyś szaleńcy jeżdzą po jej puszczy, strzelają, krzyczą, strzelają, to jeszcze jeden z nich wziął ją na konia i nie wie ona czy on, ją chce porwać czy nie. -Tą drogą na przód. -wskazała palcem. Ruszyli w tamtym kierunku kłusem. Po chwili ciszy, wąsacz się spytał. -Jaka jesto leśniczawnka? -Jest to jedyny budynek w okolicy. Rozpoznasz. A jak masz na imię? -Czbowary, prowadzama grupa, a ta? Czo ma ta imię? -Ja mam na imię Anneta. -po chwili ponownie powiedziała- Ile masz lat? -Dwastatry. -Dwastatry? Dwadzieściatrzy? -No! -Patrz! To tamten budynek -powiedziała Anneta po chwili, wskazując na budynek. -Ooo! Pewna, smotna ta tu. Les w wsede, wolczory, jylony, nedwary, wylka enteta w wsede! -Nieee. Od czasu do czasu znajomi przychodzą... z dala, a "enteta" mi nie dokucza. -Hmm... dobrze że enteta nie dokańcza ta. Koń stanął pod leśniczówką. -Dobra, leśniczanka tu. -powiedział dwudziestotrzylatek. Najpierw zszedł Czbowary, potem Anneta z konia. -Wracajta do leśniczawnka. Wracajma do grupy, do walki z enteta. -To wracaj Czbowary, dziękuje że podwiozłeś mnie do domu. -ukłoniła się dziewczyna. -Ne to zaco, lasowa. -powiedział to i odjechał, wkierunku swych towarzyszy. Niem więcej w czasie jazdy przywódcy grupy i dziewczyny. Banda jeźdzców kierowała się na teren wycinki lasu, będącej pod nadzorem Tüchtgasa i Połanieckiego. -Rąbanke zróbta im! -wrzasnął prowadzący, tym natarciem, mężczyzna posiadający uszanke. Wrzasnęli inni. Pierwsze wystrzały, pierwsze trupy, żołnierze generałów którzy się zorientowali, zajęli pozycje, inni schowali się w częściowo przygotowanych okopach, inni za balami drewna, inni w posterunku na drodze, a tym którym nie udało się znaleść lepszej osłony, to uklękli na ulicy. Pierwsze wystrzały z karabinów, trójka jeźdzców padła z koni, część z kawalerzystów wyciągneła fiolki, które rzucili. Buchnął ogień w miejscu trafienia, ogień podłapały ubrania ludzi i rośliny. Jeden z Forstwagenów podszedł pomóc w potyczce. Niektóre gałęzie z płonących drzew zaczęły spadać na wojujących. Drzewa z najostrzejszymi gałęziami, z największymi korzeniami, powstały, zaczęły się poruszać, wyjmować swe korzenie, a te korzenie były masywne i płaskie od spodu. -Du'ha -basowym tonem powiedziane, ale nie wiadomo przez kogo ale po chwili reszta... reszta drzew zaczęła powstawać. -Ro'ta -inny dźwięk został wydany, tym razem, bardziej pochodziło od chodzącej brzozy która w tym momencie atakowała Forstwagena. Ostra gałąź wbiła w kabine, prosto w operatora maszyny. Inne drzewa zaczęły atakować. Połaniecki podbiegł i zaczął wydawać rozkazy -Wyprzeć najeźdzców! Odsunąć się od drzew! Niech Forstwageny podejdą od tyłu do tych, tych... drzew... drzewców... Ci którzy są najszybcy! po wycofaniu się tych szaleńców na koniach, niech wezmą te fiolki i rzućcie w drzewa obok których nie ma ludzi! -Chłopi! Wracajmy! Les się budi! Saleje! Wracajmy! -krzyknął miotacz fiolek na koniu, zawrócił konia ale zanim ruszył konia, dostał i padł martwy z fiolką w ręce. -Chłopy! Wracajmy! Fiola! Uważajmy! -zaczął wydawać rozkazy, ubrany w uszanke. Zaczęli się wycofywać, jeden z nich który był najbliżej miotacza fiolek, zaczął szarpać wodzami, koń wdepnął w fiolke w dłoni trupa, koń, trup, jeździec, zaczęli płonąć, było słychać krzyki agonii. Reszta pędziła aż dwa drzewa padły na drogę, przez co zgniotła jednego z nich, a konie prawie wpadły w nie. Jedna z daglezji wstała i ruszyła ku nim, jednym konie zaczęły panikować, inni zaczęli odjeżdzać, niektórzy spadli z siodeł, większość z nich zaczęła uciekać na piechotę ale ci którzy zostali... zostali zmiażdzeni. Czbowary jechał w kierunku dymu, wiedział że tam była walka i jego grupa, wtem zobaczył swego kompana, Andreja. Ten biegł przerażony i legnął przed swym dowódcą. -Les! Się budi! Osalał! Les! Drywa! Drywa! Sieka les nas! -Czo?!! Les sieka ma grupa? -Les! No! No! Les! Oscędź mnie! -Ruszama sprawdi. Ty sio! Wąsacz ruszył galopem, zobaczył zablokowaną drogę, a za zwalonymi drzewami spalone rośliny, ruszył tam. Zobaczył konia, sprzęt, obrócił się i zobaczył spłaszczone zwłoki na drodze oraz olbrzymie drzewo. Niezakorzenione, jakby swobodnie stojące. Roślina ruszyła w jego kierunku, inne drzewa zaczęły powstawać i... robić miejsce olbrzymowi. Czbowary zaczął pędzić. Pędził i pędził. Przejechał tak kawał puszczy. -Łoooooo! Wolna, wolna ta! Dobra porobi Jiana. -powiedział do swego konia. Zaczął się rozglądać, widział drzewa, wydawało mu się że widzi ruch w odali, wilki, jelenie, drzewce, potwory. Kuna przebiegła po drzewie, strzelił do niej z pistoletu. W momencie upadku ssaka na gałąź drzewa, zaczęły powstawać, drzewce, wszystkie wokół, oprócz tego na który spadł drapieżnik. Jeździec nie wiedział co zrobić, mógł ruszyć pomiędzy drzewami, miał szanse uciec ale koń mu wierzgał. Usłyszał tupot koni, wystrzały, okrzyki swych towarzyszy, próbujący mu pomóc. Jeden z nich rzucił fiolke z "ogniem". Zapalił się olbrzymi dąb, jednak był zbyt duży by inne drzewa się podpaliły. Stanął. Inne drzewa szły dalej, a on stał w miejscu. -Bart stanął! Rzucajmy w inne! -krzyknął ten z blizną na twarzy, rzucając fiolke. Inni zaczęli rzucać w sosny, brzozy i świerki. Świerki po trafieniu zaczęły od razu płonąć, ich igły tylko pomagały rozprzestrzeniać płomienie na brzozy i na sosny. A koń dowódcy bandy, bał się coraz bardziej, widząc ogień i płonące enty. Stanął dęba, Czbowary spadł z konia, a zwierzę ruszyło pomiędzy drzewcami, jeździec był ciągnięty przez Jiane, tylko dlatego że nogę miał zablokowaną w strzemieniu. Kawalerzysta próbował wyjąć stopę, lecz po kilku wybojach i korzeniach uderzył głową i zemdlał, a koń galopował dalej. -Chłopy! Kyń dowódcy! Hej! Dowódca! -krzyknął posiadacz hełmu, wskazując na zemdlałego człowieka. Tak oto banda jechała w kierunku konia i ciągniętego swego dowódcy, podpalone drzewce zaczęły się kruszyć i rozprzestrzeniać ogień dalej, na inne rośliny i zwierzęta, które nie uciekły. Noga dowódcy wypadła z strzemienia, a sam legł na ziemi. Koń skręcił w momenie gdy zauważył wilki. Pierwszy do czbowarego dojechał odziany w uszanke. Legł przy nim i przyłożył głowę do klatki piersiowej. -Żyw jest! -krzyknął. -Huuura! -odpowiedzieli okrzykiem pozostali. -Dobra, przegrupujmy. Kto jest? -zadał pytanie, sprawdzając odział. Pozostali: Anuary, będący w hełmie Jeloneng, posiadający samopał Jezek, posiadający blizne na twarzy Chowary, mający fioletowy pas -Jezek i Anuary! braćwy dowódce, zróbwy hamak, między kyńmi! i opatrzwy go! -wydał rozkazy odziany w uszanke- Jeloneng i Chowary na konie! Tak o to wykonali po chwili swe zadania i ruszyli. Po pół godzinie jazdy przez wrogi las obudził się Czbowary. -Wody -rzekł cichym głosem. Po chwili Jezek podał mu wodę. -Gdzieśmy? To les? -No, les. Jadymy herc godziny.Kyń ci zwiał. Zaklął, ranny, pod nosem. -Rzucajwy fiolki co pewien czas! -wydał rozkaz- podpalmy les! I tak piątka rzucała fiolki, puszcza zaczęła płonąć. Tak po wyrzuceniu wszystkich fiolek, przez ich trasę zaczęła przebiegać stado jeleni. Musieli się zatrzymać, część z nich zobaczyła ruch w lesie ale nie widziała tam niczego, konie zaczęły się płoszyć. Wycie wilków, konie zaczęły się zgrupowywać. Wilki zaczęły wychodzić z roślinności, za drzew. A pomiędzy drzewami, stanęła postać, drewniana, z głową wyglądającą jak czaszka jelenia, mchem gdzie niegdzie, mającym różne kory drzew i zwierzęta na nim oraz obok tego czegoś. Podniosła swą ręke, wskazując na jeźdzców. Wilki ruszyły, co chwila przbywało coraz więcej wilków. Pierwsze drapieżniki dobiegały, były wystrzeliwywane, zgniatane przez kopyta konie, cięte przez szable. Przybywało ich więcej i więcej, a obrońców malało. Wilki walczyły zaciekle, tak jak kawalerzyści. Stwór podniósł swe ręce poziomo, zaczęły wylatywać nietoperze, którym brakowało skóry i sierści, leciały w stronę obrońców. Las ich dopadł, za swe występki, za podpalenie puszczy, za zniszczenie drzew i zwierząt. Wilki żywiły się ich i koni zwłokami. Mówi się że w momencie pożarów, przybywa banda jeźdzców, którym brakuje części stroju i ciała, słychać wycie wilków, a ogień w jednym miejscu przybiera postać tego stwora -rzekł starszy pan. Kategoria:Konkurs literacki Etnicznej Wikii